miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Audrey Bourgeois
|enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Plagg (formely) Gabriel Agreste (formerly) Adrien Agreste (formerly) André Bourgeois (formerly) Nathalie Sancoeur Marinette Dupain-Cheng (status unknown) |voiced by = |residence = Le Grand Paris in Paris, France (currently) New York City, New York, U.S.A (formerly)|friends = Gabriel Agreste Marinette Dupain-Cheng (status unknown) |likes = Fashion People who are exceptional |dislikes = People who are not exceptional Not being in the first row |abilities = Teleportation (as Style Queen) |weapons = Scepter (as Style Queen)|alignment = Neutral}} is the "queen" of fashion designs, the wife of André Bourgeois and the mother of Chloé Bourgeois.http://www.ouniversodatv.com/2017/10/gloob-estreia-novos-episodios-de.html#axzz4ukj8DxGx She was living in New York, but she is now currently staying in Paris with her family. In "Style Queen", which is part of the "Queen's Battle" special, after being humiliated by Gabriel Agreste, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Style Queen, a glitter-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Audrey has golden hair that is cut short into a sharp bob with short bangs that frames her round heart-shaped face, which is obscured by a pair of dark shades and covers her blue eyes. Civilian attire Audrey wears a white sleeveless jumpsuit with a thick black stripe down the right side. The romper is long in length and bares around the shoulder blades. On her head, she adorns a black hat with black-and-yellow color stripes on the underside, yellow hat band, and a black-and-yellow flower on the left side. On her feet, she wears a pair of bright golden high-heel shoes. She also sports white evening gloves which reach up to just under her elbows. Her right ring finger is adorned with a gold ring with a modern design, though it is uncertain whether this is her wedding band or not. As Style Queen Style Queen has bright and sparkling golden skin. She wears sunglasses with dark shades over her eyes and her head appears to have pulled-back gilded hair in the style of a crown with five black pointed stones attached around the front. She wears a golden leotard designed with vertical strips of cloth, with a black strap on her left shoulder and pointed black edges around each leg. She has medallion high heeled boots. She holds a long gilded staff, having a bud-shaped tip with a black chevron line around it on top. Personality Audrey is a bossy and demanding woman who only accepts what she wants. She will attempt to "fire" anyone who displeases her. In "Style Queen", it's revealed that she's "the harshest fashion critic in the world" and has no problem causing a fuss for those who do not meet her demands, such as having an issue with the red carpet being made out of fabric instead of marble. Like her daughter, Audrey has an fierce, explosive temper and will get upset over minor things, such as being denied a front row seat. To an extent, Audrey seems to have little care for her family, or at least their opinions. She expects her husband to cater to her demands of firing anyone she dislikes. When she is akumatized, she does allow Chloé to assist her but fires her the moment she catches her helping Ladybug. However, this changes after Audrey learns how much she has in common with her daughter, deciding to spend more time in Paris with her. As Style Queen, she is more malicious and vengeful. Her main goal is getting revenge against Gabriel Agreste for giving her a second row seat at his fashion show instead of a front row seat. When he's nowhere to be found, Style Queen instead turns his son into a glitter statue along with bystanders at the show. Abilities Style Queen Style Queen can transform people into golden statues using her specter . She can also teleport, which causes a puff of golden smoke. She has an intangible body made of golden glitter. Family Relationships André Bourgeois Audrey is a bossy and demanding wife towards her husband as she constantly orders him to do various tasks for her like fire the chauffeur in "Style Queen". She forgets his name at times, though after she decides to stay in Paris, she stops forgetting it. In "Malediktator", she demands that her husband close down the school and is irritated when he says he can't and is also annoyed when he refuses to come with them to New York. When she sees him akumatized, she merely criticized him and told him that it didn't make him cool or hip. After he is deakumatized, Audrey appears furious over what happened, but calms down when Chloé intervenes. Chloé Bourgeois Despite Chloé’s attempts to bond with her mother, Audrey doesn’t pay much attention to her daughter, dismissing the gift she tries to give her and even forgetting her name most of the time. As Style Queen, she allows Chloé to be her assistant but “fires” her when she catches her helping Ladybug. Later on, when asked by Chloé why she was taking Marinette to New York instead of her, Audrey said that it was because she wasn’t exceptional enough, which hurt Chloé to the point where she revealed the Bee Miraculous and transformed into Queen Bee to prove that she was exceptional to her mother. However, Audrey dismisses this as Chloé merely being a showoff and later expresses scorn at her daughter’s irresponsibility after an incident involving a subway train, leading to Queen Bee’s akumatization. After Chloé is deakumatized, Audrey says on live TV that there is nothing exceptional about her daughter. However, thanks to Marinette, Audrey soon learns that she has a lot in common with Chloé and takes back her earlier comment. She decides to stay in Paris and be a part of Chloé’s life. In "Malediktator", Audrey is shown to be closer with her daughter as she is so furious that Chloé learns about her failed presentation and Audrey demands André to close down the school for good. Gabriel Agreste In "Style Queen", Audrey mentions she was the one who discovered Gabriel, indicating that she was the one who introduced him to the fashion industry. She is furious when she learns that Gabriel has given her a second row seat instead of the first row. In "Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)", she seeks revenge against him by attacking his son. However, after being deakumatized, she is approached by Gabriel who apologizes for the misunderstanding and is pleased when he says that only the front row is befitting for her, accepting the apology. After being impressed by Marinette's work, she comments to Gabriel, "I haven't felt this much emotion since... you". Marinette Dupain-Cheng Audrey does not know Marinette well, but she takes a liking to her when she sees the pigeon feather hat she created. She offers her a chance to move to New York City with her and become a famous fashion designer, though Marinette ultimately rejects the offer to stay in Paris. In "Malediktator", Audrey is furious when Chloé tells her that Marinette got the entire class to gang up on her, calling her a monster. History Season 2 In "Despair Bear", Audrey is pictured from Chloé's memory when Audrey is walking away from a sad young Chloé with a suitcase in hand, implying that she might have left the Bourgeois family. In "Frightningale", she was mentioned by Chloé when she threatened to call her mother if her father didn't cancel Clara Nightingale's music video but she was then stopped by André, who said not to bother her with such little matters. In "Zombizou", she was briefly mentioned by Sabrina Raincomprix regarding how she never remembers her daughter's birthdays. In "Style Queen", she returned to Paris to watch a "Gabriel" fashion show, but after being denied a front-row seat, she was akumatized into Style Queen, a glitter-themed villain. The first thing she did as Style Queen was turned Adrien Agreste into a glitter statue and then other spectators. When Chloé offers to be her assistant, Style Queen accepts but later turns her into a glitter statue when she catches her helping Ladybug. After being deakumatized, Audrey walked down the Eiffel Tower and back to the fashion show with Chloé. Despite Chloé's attempts to bond with her mother, Audrey dismisses her. In "Queen Wasp", after the events of "Style Queen", she watches Gabriel Agreste's fashion show. Afterward, she is approached by Gabriel himself, who apologizes for the misunderstanding and says that only the front row is befitting for Audrey Bourgeois. Audrey then notices Marinette Dupain-Cheng's hat and takes a liking to it, even offering her a chance to come with her to New York to become a famous fashion designer. When asked by Chloé why she was taking Marinette instead of her own daughter, Audrey said it was because Chloé wasn't exceptional like Marinette, angering her to the point where she revealed Pollen and the Bee Miraculous to be in her possession. After she transforms into Queen Bee and takes off, Audrey calls her daughter a showoff and later calls her out on her irresponsibility after a subway train incident, causing Chloé to become akumatized into Queen Wasp. Once deakumatized, Audrey announces on live TV that there is nothing exceptional about her daughter. However, thanks to Marinette, she later learns that she has a lot in common with her daughter, takes back her earlier comment, and embraces her. She decides to stay in Paris and be a part of Chloé's life. In "Malediktator", after hearing about Chloé's failed presentation, Audrey and Chloé demand that André close down the school and banish Marinette from Paris. When he cannot, she decides that they should move to New York instead and is annoyed when André refuses to come with them. When she and Chloé are confronted by Malediktator, Audrey tells her husband that getting himself akumatized does not make him a cool or hip father. While she rants, Malediktator turns her into a loving and devoted wife willing to stay in Paris with him. While under his spell, she constantly clings onto him affectionately and talks in a sweet tone. She takes a liking to the cat-like Cat Noir and begs Malediktator to let her keep him a little longer. After Malediktator's defeat, Audrey is turned back to normal and is furious with her husband for his actions, yet calms down when Chloé intervenes and suggests that they go home. In "Mayura", Audrey, along with her husband and butler, are preparing to leave Paris on the Bourgeois helicopter but they are struck by Dark Cupid's arrows, causing their emotions about Chloé being a superhero to become negative. She is akumatized into Scarlet Style Queen as a result and battles Queen Bee, along with Malediktator and Despair Bear. Season 3 In "Gamer 2.0", Audrey was one of the many people taken captive by Gamer 2.0 and after Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat him she was set free. Sightings Episodes Trivia * The name Audrey means "noble" and "strength". ** The words combined together mean "noble strength". *** Her name was revealed in a Brazilian synopsis for Season 2 on O Universo da TV. * Audrey's surname Bourgeois is a French term that is used to describe a member of the middle class within France. * It's possible her design and character was inspired by Anna Wintour (the editor in chief for VOGUE.), also being called as the "Queen of Fashion". * Style Queen was first revealed on September 8, 2016, when Jeremy Zag posted an image of her on Instagram, with the caption, "Miraculous Season 2, new powers, new villains!"https://www.instagram.com/p/BKErf4SAb8C/ ** Style Queen appears in the three-part special, "Queen's Battle". *** Scarlet Style Queen reappears in the two-part special event "Heroes' Day".https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here and English subtitles here) * Audrey seemingly got her akumatized villain name from a magazine she directs. * Chloé Bourgeois (Audrey's daughter) seemingly gained Audrey's catchphrase "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!". * According to Audrey herself, she didn't see other talents as great as Gabriel Agreste until she met Marinette Dupain-Cheng. * As seen in "Style Queen", Audrey's phone number is +33642198. * Interestingly, in Despair Bear, it is implied that Audrey left André Bourgeois and Chloé. ** However, in her debut episode, it is revealed that she just lives in New York most of the time. * Style Queen appears another time in "Gamer 2.0" for Gamer's powers. de:Audrey Bourgeois es:Audrey Bourgeois ru:Одри Буржуа pl:Audrey_Bourgeois fr:Audrey Bourgeois pt-br:Audrey Bourgeois Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Akumatized villains Category:Members of Bourgeois family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Future villains